Dmitri Rachtovich
Dmitri Yaroslav Rachtovich is a composer in the Nuuk Empire. He and his works are massively popular, favoured by both the people and the House of Kalaallit. Early Life Rachtovich was born in Patropavlosk-Kamchatsky, Siberian Republic in 2982, just before the Nuuk Empire's conquest of that region began. The living conditions in Siberia were poor prior to the conquest, and Rachtovich's parents died when he was at a young age. In 2984, when the Nuuk Empire captured Petropavlavsk-Kamchatsky, Rachtovich was two. The war ended in 2985, when Rachtovich was three. He, and the other children at the orphanage, saw a significantly increased quality of life under the Nuuk Empire. In 2988, when he was six, he was adopted by a couple of a Greenlandic mother and Russian father. It was under this new family that Rachtovich discovered his love and talent for Music, in 2990. He was 8 when he discovered numerous recordings of classical music in the family's back closet. He would listen to and study them for hours on end, and by the time he was 11 he could play the Piano and French Horn. When he was 12, he composed his first work: The Regent, a Piano and French Horn duet. Throughout his teenage years, he studied music extensively and developed a signature form. When he turned 18 in 3000, Rachtovich decided to move to Anchorage, Alaskan Duchy, to find work. He took a ship to the city, and arrived a few days later. Now in a new city, he first looked to find some sort of occupation. He struggled at first, but found work as an apprentice to Marc Winter, and American-Greenlandic composer and music teacher. Under Winter, Rachtovich learned the inner workings of the music industry. Winter also helped Rachtovich develop his style, and it was under his tutelage that he composed his first symphony. Homosexuality In 2999, when he was 17, Rachtovich came out as a homosexual. He is open about it, but is otherwise a more private man. It is known that as of 3008 he is in a relationship was a Russian man from Uelen named Boris Mokogsky. Middle Life After the composition of his first symphony in 3001, Rachtovch was able to find employment under the Regal Alaskan Symphonic Orchestra. He was a part-time player, but in 3002, his First Symphony was performed. Rachtovich was extremely nervous at the performance, however received a large round of applause. Word spread quickly, and in 3005, he finished composition of his second Symphony. It was performed in the same year, with an overwhelmingly positive reaction. Since then, he built up his reputation globally. His compositions spread across North America and Asia, and in 3007 he was commissioned by the Duke of Canada to compose "The Decade's War," a suite dedicated to the war in which the EGR fell. The composition was met positively, and it brought him physically closer to Greenland. In 3009, he was brought before Emperor Motzfeldt XIX to perform his Fourth Symphony. He did so, and received applause from the Emperor himself. It was only after this that his career skyrocketed. Modern Life Rachtovich resides with his significant other in Wales, Alaskan Duchy. He has thus far composed seven symphonies, with an eighth in production. Notable Works *Symphony No. 3 *Symphony No. 6 *Symphony No. 7 *"The Seven Deadly Sins" Suite *The Decade's War *The Epic of Gilgamesh *A Praise to the Emperor Ole Trivia * Rachtovich has stated he will not preform nor go to the Weltreich, mostly due to him being Slavic and Slavs being seen as inferiors in the Reich, he will only go if the racist and homophobic laws are abolished, which may well happen with the hypothetical "Weltrepublik"